


I Just Keep Ramblin' On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Genderswap, Multi, Parallel Universe, female counterparts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Dean gets his ass saved by a badass, naked, blonde girl, (Not as hot as it sounds.), discusses sex with a lesbian, walked in on Sam having a chick flick moment, (He would have preferred sex, honestly.), and thinks about Cas. (A lot. more than he will admit to anybody.) All this leaves Sam to wonder if he knew any thing about the universe at all. It all starts with that naked chick, and when she introduces herself as Deanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic! Basically, Sam and Dean meet their female counterparts. I am writing this intending it to be mainly humor, but the stuff that is more dramatic shouldn't take up too much of the story. Also, most of the plot will revolve around Destiel-related things, but that won't really happen until the last few chapters. (So if Destiel isn't your cup of tea, it should be easy enough to skip those chapters!)
> 
> [NOW ORPHANED]

"Dean, I’m telling you, something isn’t adding up. We should at least get some more info before we make a move.”

Dean looked up from his hamburger. “What do you mean, ‘not adding up’? Two FBI chicks were here a week ago, no one has heard from them since. The case they were working on is unsolved. Obviously the shifter got to them, what more is there?”

Sam scoffed and glanced down at his laptop. “The fact that they went to the same places that we went, for one.”

“And for the others?”

“Well, the manager only remembered them because he was a blatant misogynist, and he got their card because he wanted to make sure they were legit.”

Dean finished his hamburger and got up off the motel bed to throw the wrapper away. “So?” He stopped a few feet away from the trashcan and tossed the crumpled up paper in.

“So, I did a little digging.” Sam turned his laptop around to show Dean. “It turns out, there is no R. Plant or J. Page employed with the FBI.” The page showing on the screen read “No results”.

“Stealing business cards, Sammy?” Dean asked with a grin before sitting down in front of the laptop.

Sam gave Dean an indignant look. “Not all of us have to steal. I asked if I could see the card.”

But Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was focused on the laptop and was conducting his own search. He opened a new tab, and muttering to himself.

“R. Plant and J. Page?” He said, straightening up. He flipped the laptop back to Sam so he could see. “Robert Plant and Jimmy Page. The lead singer and guitarist of Led Zeppelin.”

Sam’s eyes widened with realization and nodded his head slightly, a subconscious indication for Dean to continue.

“They used an Alias.”

“You think they were hunters?”

Dean shrugged. “Could be.”

“Alright, we could give Bobby a call, see if he’s heard of them.”  
Dean stood up and grabbed his phone off the table. He dialed the number and put it to his ear. Sam went back to his laptop and listened to the one-sided conversation.

“Hey Bobby, it’s me. Yeah, we were wondering if you’ve heard of a pair of hunters that use the Alias’s Robert Plant and Jimmy Page… Awesome!” Dean was walking over to grab some paper when he stopped short. “What do you mean?... Yeah, Sam’s here.” Dean cringed. “Yep. Okay Bobby.”

Sam looked up expectantly. “Well?”

“Bobby said he knows them, and that they must be pretty stupid to not recognize their own fake name. We’re the only ones he knows of that go by those aliases.”

“Wait, what did Bobby say exactly?”

“ ’The only hunters I know that go by those aliases are you and your damn brother. Stop callin’ me about things you already know.’ “

“So we still have no idea who they are.” Sam said.

“Well we need answers. Lets head down there tonight. Who knows? Maybe they’ll still be alive.”

~

Dean lowered himself into the sewer, the old rusty metal scraping under his fingers. He dropped down, and his nose was immediately greeted with a putrid scent. He made a face and turned his flashlight so he could see ahead of him.

“I gotta tell you, man, it stinks down here,” Dean said as Sam landed behind him. Sam made a disgusted noise before he straightened out and followed Dean down the tunnel. 

They made their way through the sewer system, occasionally stopping to shine their light on what they thought might be of interest. So far, only a dead rat, an old pop can, and a jacket have shown up. 

“Hey Dean, check it out.” Dean stopped and turned so he could see what Sam was pointing his light at. An old leather jacket was laying in a bundle on the ground. Sam stooped over to pick it up.

“Dude, we do not need a jacket.”

“It’s in good condition!” Their hushed voices echoed off the walls, amplifying every sound they made.

Dean adjusted his stance and gave Sam a look that said “Whatever, but I’m not carrying it.” 

They were distracted from the jacket when they heard a sound from further down. It was a sort of plunk-bash, similar to the sound a bottle of shampoo makes when you drop it in the shower. Dean looked toward the sound and then back at Sam. Sam gave a little half shrug and then turned his eyes toward the place where the sound had come from. Dean turned once again to the emptiness ahead and started forward.

They hadn’t gotten far before they saw definite signs of a shapeshifer living nearby. Scraps of torn off skin lay in piles on the floor. The already-bad smell got significantly worse. 

Dean swung his flashlight around, and the light flashed on something in the distance. Curious, he walked toward it and stooped down to get a better look. 

“Gun shell,” He said, holding it up for Sam to see. “They’re hunters.” Sam’s eyes widened and he pressed his lips together. Dean threw the shell aside and continued on his way. “Or were,” He said to the darkness ahead. The darkness was so blinding that he almost missed the sharp turn of the tunnel.

Past the turn, the sewer opened up into an intersection. The different tunnels converging created a room of sorts. Two people were bound to the ladder along the side of the tunnel. One was unconscious and hanging over herself. Her face and forehead was bloody on one side, and her long dark hair was matted onto her face. The other was bound and gagged and was struggling against her restrictions, her dirty blond hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere.

Sam and Dean rushed forward to help them. Dean undid the unconscious one’s binds and caught her as she fell forward. Sam cut the ropes holding the other one to the rusty ladder. She immediately jumped up and pulled off her own gag. She didn’t waste a moment before taking the other girl from Dean.

“Who the hell are you?” She demanded, though not in a hostile way. She wanted a straight answer, and fast. Dean understood that, and he answered in more or less the same manner.

“We’ll explain later, but right now we’ve got a bigger problem. Are you two hunters?”

“Damn right.”

“Alright, then we don’t have to catch you up on what’s going on. We need to get going. There’s a shifter out there, and it’s probably wearing one of your faces.”

“Hold on.” Sam stopped and looked around. His eyes rested on a metal scrap about the size of a crowbar. He handed it to the girl. “It’s not silver, probably iron, but it’s better than nothing.”

“That broke off the ladder while I was struggling. Made a huge noise. I thought you guys were the shifter comin’ back.”

“Speaking of the shifter, it could come back any minute. It was only coincidence that we were closer.” Sam turned toward the tunnel that they had entered through and lead the group forward. Sam and Dean held their guns at the ready, and the girl clutched her makeshift weapon. Their steps splashed and echoed down the tunnel. 

“Hey! Shifty!” A female voice called.

Her voice resonated from back at the intersection. Dean whipped around, pointing his gun at the source of the sound.

Another copy of the blonde they had untied stood at the end of the tunnel, holding her stance with a gun raised. Except this copy was completely naked. She seemed unashamed, and didn’t flinch when she saw Sam and Dean there. Her eyes flicked toward them for an instance, but she was focused on something else. She made her way forward slowly, not lowering the gun. 

Dean pointed his gun at one, then the other. “Which one of you is the shifter?”

“I’m not the shifter,” the girl at the end of the tunnel said. “She is. She tied herself up to throw you off.”

“Don’t listen to her!” The clothed version said. “She’s trying to trick you!”

The blond cocked her gun.

“Nobody fire! The bullets could ricochet and hit somebody else!” Sam lunched forward slightly. Everything was still except the sound of dripping water. 

“That damn shifter has my sister!” 

“You could be the damn shifter!” Dean shot back.

“Lets just test you both with silver!” Sam suggested.

“Yeah?” Dean turned to look at Sam. “Silver what? Bullets?” Dean pointed his gun at the naked girl again. “That’s wasted ammo, and I’m not putting my gun down for a second.” 

In the midst of their argument, the other, fully clothed, blonde was forgotten. Without warning, she dropped the brunette and kicked Sam in the stomach and grabbed his gun and twisted it out of his hands. She cocked it and pointed it at the brunette on the ground. The girl at the end of the hall started to run forward but her shapeshifter counterpart pointed the gun at her. She edged to a stop and put her hands in the air. 

Dean tried to make a move as well, but then the gun was pointed at him, point-blank. 

A groan sounded from the previously uncounsious girl. The sound alerted everyone else, and they turned in her direction. She opened her eyes and attempted to focus on her surroundings. 

“What… Where…”

“Oh, go back to sleep,” the shapeshifter said, hitting her on the head with the gun in it’s hand. She fell back over, her head making a noise as it hit the metal plate she landed on.

“Go rot in purgatory.” The naked girl raised her gun again and rushed forward. The shapeshifter pointed her gun at the helpless brunette. 

“Take another step and I shoot.” It said. 

The blonde grinned slyly. “I don’t need to take another step.” She fired the gun, and it hit the shapeshifter straight in the heart. 

The second the shapeshifter doubled over, she ran forward, pushing the dying monster out of her way. She ran for the girl lying on the ground.

“What the hell! You know, you could’ve killed us if you had missed!” Sam scolded her.

“Yes, but I didn’t,” She sounded as if she had lost interest in the conversation, very much like a teenager does after being scolded or caught something they weren’t supposed to be doing. 

She put her head on the brunettes’ chest to listen for a heartbeat. “She’s alive.” She announced, before standing up straight. “Help me get my clothes from that shifter, would you?” She said, nodding at Dean.

“What? Oh. Of course,” Dean started pulling the layers of clothing off the now-dead shapeshifter and tossing them to her.

“Just the shirt and jeans. I’m in a hurry.” Dean obliged and tossed her said items. She started putting on the jeans. She looked around, and, “Oh hey, is that my jacket?”

Sam, slightly startled by her sudden intrest in the item he was carrying, jumped a little. “What? Oh. Is it?” He tossed it to her.

She caught it with ease, then lifted it up to inspect it. “Wilson’s leather jacket, older than I am,” She put it on, “Scorch marks from that job it a year ago, and a perfect fit. It’s mine.” She pulled the jacket off and hung it over the railing.

“Who are-“ 

“I’ll explain later. I was really hoping we’d never meet you two, but we have, it’s done, we need to talk. But right now this idiot,” she gestured at the girl laying on the ground, “Needs my help. We’re staying at the motel a few blocks down, room 114. We’ll talk tomorrow.” She pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted it.

“Can’t you tell us something?” Sam asked. “Your name, at least?”

“I’m Deanna, and this is my sister Sam.” At this point, she was putting the jacket back on and picking up her sister, Sam, off the ground. “See you tomorrow.”

She made her way down the tunnel, leaving Sam and Dean wondering what the hell just happened.

“Damn,” Dean commented.

“I guess we’re going to room 114 tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter Two

Samantha groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, not sure if the next motion would hurt or not. The sitting up part hadn’t been much except a dull ache, but that was there before she started getting up.

 She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tentatively started standing. Finding she could, she stood up and looked around the room.

 “Deanna?” She called.

 No answer.

 Sam figured she should see how bad she was banged up. The last thing she remembered was walking along the sewer tunnel when she had felt a tug on her ankle, and her head hitting the ground. She figured Deanna survived and killed the shapesifter somehow. She limped her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

 The right side of her face had been scratched up. It wasn’t bleeding now, but it must’ve bled a lot when it happened. She didn’t remember it. Sam leaned forward and turned her head to get a better look. She brought her fingers up to her face and touched it gingerly. It was scabbed up pretty well, and the rest of her face was clean. Sam figured she had been out for a while. Long enough for Deanna to get her cleaned up while she was out. She leaned back from the mirror.

 She stared at her reflection for a while, before deciding she needed to do a full body check and swiftly pulling her shirt off. Her arms ached with the motion, but she ignored it. She took a step back so she could see her entire torso.

 Bruises littered her chest and ribs, especially on the right side. She touched one of them and cringed as she felt pain shoot through her body. They weren’t bad enough to indicate she might have a broken rib or two, but it was going to cause her a lot of pain for a while. She noticed they went up to under her arm, and was being restricted by her bra.

 She undid the snap in the back and almost passed out again when the blood started flowing under her skin again. She gasped and had to hang onto the doorframe for support. After the dizzy spell passed, she clipped her bra on the loosest clip and threw her shirt back on.

 Sam turned around and stood in the middle of the motel room. She reached over to the table and picked up her phone and rested it in her hands, contemplating weather she should call Deanna or not.

 Deciding against it, she tossed the phone back onto the table.

 It was at this point when she heard a car pull up, blasting AC/DC. _“Ain’t nothin’ I’d rather do…”_ When the car stopped, the music stopped as well,and just as abruptly. _“Goin’ Down, party ti-“_ Sam heard the a key being slipped into the lock before the door was opened and Deanna walked in, carrying a plastic bag, and singing under her breath.

 “ _My friends are gonna be there too… I’m on the highway to hell, Oh! I’m on the highway to hell…”_ She half-danced to the table and sat the bag down. She turned around and saw Samantha standing there.

 “ _I’m on the high-_ “ She immediately stopped singing and stood up straight to face her sister. “Oh, you’re up. Just so we’re clear, I was _not_ dancing just now.”

 Sam gave her a pointed look. “What would you call that, then?”

 “Delivering Chinese takeout to my comatose sister.” Deanna gestured to the table. Sam walked over to the table where Deanna had set the plastic bag. She opened it and found several Chinese-takeout-styled boxes.

 Deanna appeared beside her and rubbed her hands together before pulling out one of the boxes. “One veggie stir fry and orange chicken for princess Sammy,” She handed it to Sam, “And lo mein noodles and shrimp for me.” Deanna pulled her box out and grabbed two of the chopsticks before plopping down on her bed.

 Samantha, rather, stayed at the table and pulled out the plastic silverwere. She sat down and started eating. She hadn’t even realized how hungry she’d been.

 “Uh, Sam?” Deanna asked. Samantha looked over quizzically. She saw Deanna struggling with the noodles. She would pick them up, but they’d just slip off the end and only one noodle was left. “How do you eat with chopsticks?”

 “Just use the plasticware.”

“Why would I do that? I’m not a barbarian! Chinese food is eaten with chopsticks.”

“Well, you’re on your own.”

Deanna scoffed. “Fuck you very much. But you know what? I don’t need help. I can eat with chopsticks. You’ll see.”

She tried pinching the noodles again, but they all fell off except a few, and even those didn’t make it to her mouth. They fell off as soon as she started lifting up the chopsticks. Deanna made a frustrated noise and tried again. She failed again.

Sam laughed a little, but the motion shot pain through her side. Her laugh turned into a gasp and her hand flew to her side. She slowed her breathing to try and lessen the pain.

“You okay?”

Samantha shook her head, but not in a _no-I’m-not-okay_ way, more of _I’ve-got-no-clue-what-the-hell-happened-to-me_ kind of way.

“What do you remember?” Deanna asked.

“We were in the sewer, and something pulled my ankle out from under me. I assumed I passed out, but what happened after that? How did you get out?”

Deanna ignored her second two questions and presented Sam with one of her own. “You don’t remember waking up before this?”

“No.” Sam thought for a second. “Should I?”

Deanna muttered something that sounded like a “Thank god”

“So what happened? How did you get us out?”

Deanna cringed. “Yeah, about that… It turns out that alternate universe us were on the same case. They caused enough distraction so I could kill the thing.”

“Deanna, I told you-“

“Yeah, I know what you said, okay? ‘As long as we don’t meet ourselves, we’ll be fine.’ It’s not like I had a choice!”

“So now there’s two Deanna’s and two Sam’s running around? Do you have _any idea_ how much trouble that could cause?”

“Yes! I get it okay! And there’s not two Deanna’s and two Samantha’s! Somehow, now I don’t get how, but in this universe, we,” she pointed between herself and Sam, “Are not _us_. We’re two dudes in this universe.” Deanna softened her tone as she was presenting this new information.

Samantha took a deep breath. She looked back up. “What were our names? Or their names, I suppose.”

Deanna shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Sam scoffed incredulously. “You don’t know? How did you know it was us, then?”

“There were two of them, the taller one had ridiculously long hair, and used a Smith & Wesson 4006. The shorter one, dirty blond, green eyes, badass, and attractive, for a man at least.” Deanna pondered her statements for a few seconds, but then went back to her food.

“And this was all you based this assumption on?”

Deanna shrugged. “I told them we were bunked up here, so they might stop by, and then we can ask.”

“You do realize we have to be careful. If we do too much with them-“

“-Then it will result in a paradox and pull all four of our asses into the void between dimensions.”

“Just making you knew.” Sam continued eating her food. “How long was I out?”

Deanna shrugged. “I don’t know. Long enough for it to be light out now when I haven’t gotten a blink of sleep.”

The conversation faded into a comfortable silence. Well, it was silent except for the occasional frustrated groan from Deanna when she couldn’t get a bite of her food. Sam sniggered and reached into the bag and found another set of plastic silverware.

“Here.” She held it up. “Catch.” She tossed it over and Deanna caught it with ease.

Deanna opened the package and began using the fork to eat. She was much more successful using this method. Sam gave her a smug look. She knew she could have easily opened her mouth and said “ _I told you so”_ , and she knew Deanna knew it too.

“I don’t want to hear one goddamn word out of your mouth about this. This never happened, because I,” She pointed her fork at Samantha, “Am not a barbarian.”

Sam turned her head and gave her sister a sideways look. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

Deanna made a face at her before finishing her meal and standing up so she could toss the items in the trash. She then turned around and fiddled with the radio station, letting each play for a few seconds before moving on to the next one.

_“Let’s talk about sex baby, let’s talk abou-“_

“ _Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfl-“_

_“Will you lie with me, and just forget the world?”_

“And after the news, there will be a traffic report-“

_“Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain, w-waiting for the bus in the-“_

_“Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty…”_

Satisfied with Guns ‘n Roses, Deanna left the dial on the station before laying down on her bed.

“You’re going to sleep?”

“Damn straight. I took care of your ass while you were out and now it’s time for me to go comatose. Wake me up only in extreme emergencies.”

“Define ‘extreme’”

“You’re the smart one. You’ll figure it out.”

Samantha huffed, but it turned into a small smile. She opened her laptop, and started passing the time. If they were going to be spending more time with the other Winchesters, then they would need to take precautions.

She pulled up her browser and went to her bookmarks tab, where she had several pages of alternate dimension lore saved. She opened a few, and hoped she could find something that would help their situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Just FYI: "Cass" refers to female Castiel, and "Cas" refers to male Castiel. I hope that'll make things less confusing. And yes, I did use Doctor Who to get the idea for the "void", but I'm not strictly following the same facts as in DW.

Dean didn’t know who this chick was, but he loved her car. It was a 1965 cherry red Mustang, and was the second best car he’d ever seen in his entire life. The first was his baby, of course. But let’s be absolutely clear- he didn’t trust her. Not one bit. However that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire good taste in cars.

“Dean, come on,” Sam said exasperatedly. Dean turned around and faced the motel room instead of the car parked in front of it. He stepped up onto the sidewalk next to Sam, who was already knocking.

 The door swung open, and the brunette who was unconscious during the hunt stood in front of them. Dean couldn’t remember what Deanna said her name was. He also noticed significant damage on the side of her face. He gestured to it.

“That happen when you fell?”

Her eyes widened with realization. “Are you two the hunters that killed the shapeshifer yesterday?”

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah. I-“

“That was your sister, actually,” Sam interrupted, pointedly giving Dean a look. Sam turned back to the girl. “She told us to come over here today.”

The brunette paused. Dean could see the wheels turning in her head. She straightened up. “Right. Of course.” She turned around and led them into the room. Dean glanced around the room aimlessly. He heard a radio playing softly.

“Hey, Deanna, wake up.”

Dean turned around and saw the girl gently shaking her sister.

“Wha?” Deanna drearily opened her eyes. “Oh, shit.” She sat up on the bed, and then slid backward so she could rest against the wall behind it. Her sister sat down in a chair next to the table. Deanna opened her mouth to say something, but her sister got there first.

“First things first- are you the Winchesters?”

Dean recoiled slightly at the unexpected question. “Yeah. I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.”

“Okay.” She said, thinking. “You should probably sit down.”

Dean was puzzled, but he sat down on the empty bed, and Sam sat down at the table.

“Well, I’m Deanna, and this is my sister Samantha. Winchester.”

“What?”

Samantha sighed and started to explain. “Six months ago, we were pulled into your universe by accident. We haven’t found a way to go back to ours, so we’ve been hunting in this one. This universe is almost exactly the same. Except in this one, we’re guys.”

Dean scoffed. “I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta call BS. We get involved with a lot of crazy shit, but this isn’t possible.”

“You’ve been proved wrong before Dean.” Dean turned around to face Sam.

“Yeah, little things! Name one thing I’ve been completely wrong about.”

“Angels,” Samantha said. The room went quiet.

Dean stared from person to person in the room. “Fine,” he said. “If I was going to believe you, and I’m not saying I do, but, how did you get here?”

Samantha launched into an explanation. “We were dealing with a cursed object so powerful, that it had to be dropped into the space between universes. Different universes are pushed up against each other, but there is always a ‘void’ between each one. The only way to stop the curse was to put it in there, where even time is suspended.”

“Wow. Sammy, you’re such a nerd.” Deanna commented. Samantha gave her a look that basically said _shut up._  

“So what went wrong?” Sam broke the silence.

“Nothing. We dropped it in, easy. One thing we didn’t account for is how to close the hole in the world. So as we were trying to figure it out, the void got a sort of ‘hold’ on us. It was going to pull us in, and we couldn’t get out.”

“We slammed our universe shut from the outside, then were shot into this one.” Deanna finished.

Samantha sighed at Dean’s puzzled look. “Imagine the hole we tore open as a door, opening into our universe. Essentially what we did was grab onto the edges and slam it shut as Cass shot us into your universe.”

Sam was nodding in understanding, while Dean leaned forward in interest.

“Is the Cas in your world a chick?” He asked.

Samantha blinked. “Yeah. Why?”

“Is she hot?”

“Really Dean?” Sam huffed. Dean shrugged. 

Deanna laughed. “Damn right she’s hot. Most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Dean sat back and grinned.

Sam coughed and spoke up. “So, uh, Samantha, you’re exactly like me, then?”

“I don’t see any differences, actually.” Deanna said. “You both keep your hair ridiculously long, are taller than me, and look at what you’re wearing for god’s sake.”

Dean laughed, but then he looked over at both of the Sam’s and saw that she was right. They were both wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. Samantha’s hair was past her shoulders, and though Samantha was a bit shorter (height-wise) than Sam, Dean figured that if they did a height comparison that the height difference between him was about the same as the difference between Samantha and Deanna.

“You’re one to talk.” Sam said.

Dean and Deanna looked over each other. Unlike Samantha, Deanna kept her hair short and layered. The longest layer hung down to just past her ears, and she had short bangs in the front that swooped down to the right side. Dean noticed her brilliantly green eyes. They each wore several layers of clothing, including a blue flannel.

“Huh,” Dean commented.

“Huh,” Deanna agreed.

“Are you guys going to try and find another way back?” Sam asked.

“No.” Samantha said, while Deanna simultaneously said “Yes.” Samantha glared at her.

“Yes.” Deanna repeated. “With you guys helping us, we could find a way back twice as fast.”

“Deanna, we talked about this-“

“Talked about it? I was under the impression that you wanted to get home!”

Samantha took a breath before replying. “I want to get home as much as you do, I just think that we don’t need to spend every waking moment trying to find a way back.”

“Sam, our family is back there! Nobody in this universe knows who we are. We don’t exist.”

“Is this about Cass?” Samantha asked.

“Maybe! I don’t know! All I know is that everybody that we know is back at our universe and they all think we’re dead.” Deanna half-shouted. Dean recognized the technique. It was the same tone he used when he didn’t want his voice to crack.

Samantha didn’t reply. The tense silence filled the room.

“We can try again.” She said eventually. Then she looked up. “But if we don’t find a good solution in a few months, then we have to stop, or at least slow down.”

Deanna leaned back.

“You do realize that if we work together we’ll have to be careful not to create a paradox.” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, most lore involving separate universes always warn of paradoxes. If the wrong events happen in the right order, then the universe will try to fix itself by pulling everyone and everything involved into the void.” Samantha expanded on Sam’s thought.

“So everyone dies?”

“No. It’s worth than death. You’re suspended in a place where, technically, nothing exists. You’re alone with yourself for eternity.” Samantha said darkly.

“Alright, no need to make it sound so morbid, but she’s right. We were in there for a split second and any more would have driven me crazy.” Deanna said.

“Alright, no paradoxes.” Sam affirmed.

“Hold on,” Dean started, “I thought paradoxes were only a time travel thing? Like you couldn’t change your own future.”

“Well, if I understand this right, parallel universes are created when you make any sort of decision.” He looked over at Samantha, and she nodded. “So in a different universe where you made a different decision, the differences could be significant and similar at the same time.”

Dean stared blankly at Sam. “I’m sorry- What? You lost me at ‘different but the same’”

“Think of it in terms of acids and bases. Both have destructive qualities, and when you put them together, it neutralizes them both in a reaction.”

“So how do we avoid paradoxes?”

Samantha shrugged. “I don’t have any specifics, but don’t do anything significant.”

“Significant how?”

“Don’t change the future by heading into the past, avoid apocalypses, don’t kill anyone of importance, and don’t have sex with yourself.” She rattled off.

“Well, no problem with the last one.” Deanna said. “I’m totally gay. Sorry Dean, you’re not attractive enough to get me to change my sexuality.”

“Wait, does that mean you’ve hooked up with the same chicks I have?” Dean asked excitedly.

Deanna shrugged. “Do you remember that time in Boston with uh… what was her name?”

“Vicky?”

“Yeah! Oh man, she was hot…”

“Oh, and did you have a Liz in your world too?”

“Yes! What about-“

“Deanna!” Samantha interrupted their conversation and glared at both of them.

“How about we head back to our separate motels to see what we can get done about universe jumping.” Sam suggested. “We can look at stuff tonight and compare notes later.”

Dean grabbed a pen and paper that was conveniently lying on the table next to him. He wrote down their motel room and phone numbers. He didn’t announce it. He figured his parallel universe self could figure it out.

“Maybe we could meet up for breakfast.” Samantha suggested.

“Fine, but not until at least eight.” Dean bargained.

“And we go to that one diner I noticed on the way in.” Deanna continued.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Dean stood up to leave with Sam. He was walking through the door when he decided to turn around and mention one more thing.

“Hey Deanna, was that car out there yours?”

“Yeah. Why?” She said, looking up.

“It’s pretty sweet.”

She grinned. “Thanks. What car do-“ But she was cut off by Samantha rolling her eyes and shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

_Deanna felt the wisps of the universe wrap around her arm. It was an awe-inspiring feeling, holding the universe. It was fragile yet indestructible at the same time. She let it wrap around her forearm and when it reached her wrist she grabbed ahold of it. It evoked a sort of glow inside her, and she felt like the world was suspended in time, and she was content._

_The world suddenly went black. The tendrils of the universe turned to stone and gripped her arm. Everything was still._

_She could hear faraway cries for help, but when she tried to move her body, nothing happened. She thrashed internally._

_And then she was in hell. But not as a victim or a torturer. As an outsider. The landscape around her changed, piece by piece and she could only watch. She felt a force tugging her up._

_She was back to where she started. Holding the universe. Cass stood in front of her, and Sam was at her side._

_“You ready?” Sam asked. She was holding her own tendril of universe around herself as well. Deanna opened her mouth to reply._

_There was no warning. No, “ready, set, go.” She was just suddenly falling through the darkness._

_“Cass!”_

~

Deanna woke with a start. She mumbled to herself in her half-asleep state.

“Sammy… Cass…” she looked around the dark room. Samantha was breathing peacefully in the bed beside her. No Cass. Of course not. It had been months since they were shot into this universe, after all. Still, after all this time, whenever Deanna had woken up from a dream, she thought for a second that she was back in her old universe. Back home. For just a moment, she thought Cass would be there.

Deanna got up slowly, as to not make noise and wake Sam. She made her way to the restroom and shut the door behind her. She turned on the sink and bowed her head over it. She splashed some cold water on her face before slowly looking up.

She looked at her reflection, and her reflection stared back at her. She glanced to her side at the shower area, then looked back at herself.

Decision made, she turned on the shower to the hottest setting before slipping out of her clothing. Before she stepped in, she looked back at herself again. Her tattoo over her collarbone and the amulet she always wore stood out against her skin. She fingered the amulet for a moment and lightly brushed her fingers against the tattoo before she turned away and got into the shower.

The steam hit her face before the scalding water hit her skin. She cringed at the heat, but after the initial burn went away she let herself get lost in the warmth. She closed her eyes and let her mind take over.

She thought about her family. Not just Sam, but the people they had left behind. Bobby, for one. Sure, there was probably a Bobby in this world, but he wouldn’t know her. She wouldn’t be able to stand that. She didn’t want to meet anyone from this world that would have known her in her world, really. She would know them, but they wouldn’t know her.

She wondered what Cass was doing now that she and Sam were officially “dead”. Deanna wanted to believe that Cass was doing something good. Maybe she was a hunter now. Maybe she stays behind and helps Bobby with the phones and research. Maybe she just goes to hospitals and heals people.

But in the back of her head, Deanna knew that probably wasn’t true. The angels were her brothers and sisters, and heaven was her home. Cass wouldn’t have anything tying her down to earth anymore.

Deanna felt her eyes prickle, and steered her mind away from the dangerous topic.

She turned around and shut off the water. She stood there for a second, only concentrating on the sound the water made when it dripped off of her and hit the floor. She stepped out and pulled a towel around herself. She dried off quickly before putting her clothes back on. She opened the door of the room, and the steam poured out.

Deanna made her way to her bag and opened it quickly, and found an over shirt and jeans that she threw on over her nightclothes. She turned around, scanning the room. Noticing her shoes in the corner, she walked over to them, and picked them up by the edge with two fingers. She pulled them on her feet and straightened up.

Deanna put her hands over her pockets, feeling for her keys. Not finding anything, she walked over to the table, where they glinted off the muted light from the city outside. She picked them up and swiftly grabbed her jacket as well before opening the door and heading out.

She opened the door to her car and sat down in the driver’s seat. After sitting there for a few seconds, she pulled out her keys and started the ignition. As soon as the car was on she switched on the music. She drove away from the motel, and she didn’t even know where she was going. She just drove away.

The music played softly in the background. She didn’t even pay attention to the song that much. It was just there. She dimly noted that “Going to California” was playing. She hummed along.

She drove until she was past the city limits. The countryside was all around her. Her windows were down, so the wind blew past her. She relaxed in the warm night air.

Deanna heard the engine sputter, and realized she was running on fumes. The needle indicating how much gas she had left was hitting the bottom. She pulled over, and made it completely off the road before the engine died.

“Goddamnit,” She said to herself. “God-fucking-damnit!” She shouted, hitting the steering wheel. The car honked loudly, startling her. Deanna got out of the car before standing outside and staring at the sky.

“Okay. Okay,” She mumbled. “I’m stuck in this damn parallel universe, so I don’t even know if you can hear me,” She started. “And you can’t reach me, so I don’t even know why I’m praying to you.”

She sighed into the night air. “I know I’m gone. I know Sam’s gone too. So… just don’t be a dumbass and let those dicks with wings use you. Okay?”

Nothing happened. Not that she was expecting anything to, anyway. She turned around to get back into her car when she heard the telltale fluttering of wings behind her.

“I do not appreciate you referring to my brothers and sisters as “dicks with wings”,”said a deep voice behind her. Deanna whipped around. A man with messy black hair, donned in a trench coat stood in front of her. His eyes were piercingly blue.

“Well you know what? That prayer wasn’t meant for you. So you can shove your complaints up your angelic ass.”

“But I received it,” he said, confused. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Deanna recognized the gesture and her blood ran cold.

“Oh god.” She scanned him with her eyes. Messy hair. Blue eyes. Blue tie. That stupid trench coat. “Oh god,” she repeated. “You’re Castiel.”

His confused expression refreshed itself on his face. “That is who you prayed to, is it?”

“No, I was praying for _my_ Cass.”

“You’re from a different universe,” He stepped forward and reached for her with two fingers. Deanna slapped them away.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m only trying to get a closer look at your soul.”

“Like hell you are! I’ve had enough angels poking around in my head.”

“You said there was a Castiel in your universe. Did you trust him?”

“Her,” She said softly.

“Did you trust her?” He asked. She didn’t respond. And when he reached for her forehead again, she didn’t slap him away. She felt him touch her face for a few seconds before withdrawing.

“Dean,” he said, with wide eyes.

“Deanna,” She corrected. “My name is Deanna, and I’m stuck in this universe, and not really in a good mood right now. So, if you wouldn’t mind zapping me back to my motel room- I’m room 114 at the Stratus Motel.“ Cas reached forward again. When his fingers reached her forehead, she felt her stomach lurch and suddenly she was in front of her motel room.

“Oh, and can you bring my-“ But she stopped as soon as she heard the flutter of wings, signaling his departure.

“Well at least that’s the same,” She muttered. Deanna walked up to the door and unlocked it. She opened it slowly, hoping Sam would still be asleep. She peeked in. Sam was sleeping soundly.

Deanna walked in the room, more at ease, but she knew she would have to explain where the car went. And she knew Sam would want to know why she left, and then she’d get all concerned about her nightmares, and Deanna didn’t want pity.

She was debating on what to do when she noticed something on Sam’s nightstand. She walked over toward it. It was a piece of paper with a phone number and a motel name and room number on it. She picked it up. It wasn’t Sam’s handwriting. But it looked familiar.

“Maybe-“ Deanna walked over to her nightstand and picked up a pen. She wrote the exact same number underneath it. The handwriting matched almost exactly. She picked up her phone from the table and grabbed the paper before heading outside so she wouldn’t wake up Samantha.

She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

~

Dean was tired. He was asleep and wanted to stay that way. Of course, he couldn’t ignore his phone ringing in the middle of the night. He rolled over to be able to reach it. He picked it up and saw it was a call from an unknown number.

“What?” he said grouchily into the phone.

“Oh it’s you. Good. I need a favor.”

“Who are you? And why are you calling at hell-o’clock?”

“It’s Deanna. I was out for a drive, but I ran out of gas. I met Cas, he zapped me back, but I need to get my car back here before Sam wakes up because she’ll ask me all sorts of questions.” She sounded slightly shaken. Or maybe stressed. Either way, Dean could tell that there was more to her story than she was sharing.

Dean understood that. “Okay.” He agreed. “Do you have some sort of container filled up with gas to put in your car?”

“Yeah. Pick me up outside the motel.”

The line went dead. Dean slowly got up and pulled on his jeans and jacket. He was already in a T-Shirt, that would have to do for now. He grabbed his phone and keys before walking out the door.

~

Dean pulled up next to Deanna. She opened the door and sat down.

“So where’d you end up?”

“Pretty far out. I was going east.”

Dean looked toward the direction she was pointing. The sun was peaking over the edge of the horizon. “We better get going,” He said. “I don’t want to wake up and have Sam on my ass.”

“Yeah, me either.”

Dean turned his car down the road. He flipped on the music and Led Zeppelin’s “Ramble On” started playing.

“Oh, I love this song.” Dean heard Deanna say as the same words come out of his mouth. He looked over at Deanna. He gave her a confused look as she returned the facial expression. By unspoken agreement, Deanna reached forward and turned up the volume. They sat in silence and let the music play.

Seven songs later, they reached the spot where Deanna had run out of gas. She pointed out her car and Dean pulled over. Deanna refilled her tank with the gallon of gas they had brought with them.

“Thanks,” She said.

“It’s no problem. I get it.”

“Of course you do. We’re the same person,” Deanna said.

“Not quite.” Deanna gave Dean a puzzled look.

“You have boobs,” Dean said in a serious tone but then he grinned. She grinned back.

Deanna emptied the can and closed up her gas cap. She threw the empty container into the trunk.

“Alright, well I’ll see you at the diner,” She said. “It’s time to make it look like I never left.”

“Same here.” Dean got back into his car, as Deanna did the same. He drove off with the rising sun to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Just FYI, constructive criticism is hugely appreciated! (I like to know what I can improve!) and if I'm doing something wrong, tell me!


End file.
